


Parenthood

by fairyScorpicus



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik is a Good Dad, Gen, Minor Injuries, Shark Fam, dadneto, minor fluff, peter falls out of a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: "Come here. Let me fix it."





	Parenthood

Erik was playing chess with Charles at the X-Mansion, like any normal day, when Charles suddenly sucked in a breath.

"Erik," he said swiftly. "You might want to go outside."

"What? Why?" Erik asked, looking up.

"Because Peter seems to have gone into some trouble," Charles sighed, and put a finger to his temple. "Hank," he said, and Erik ignored him and glanced out the window. Erik groans loudly because from the window he could see Peter on the ground, by the foot of a tree, with a bunch of people standing around. If Erik was really quiet, he could even hear them yelling and shouting. Something big must have gone on. Erik growled to himself as he left the room and stalked outside. The other kids crowded around Peter, like Jean and Scott, moved out of the way. When Erik approached, Peter looked at him from the ground.

"Hey Erik!" he said, voice strained but cheerful. "What's up?"

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Eric said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing much," Peter laughed nervously and then Jean interrupted.

"He broke his arm falling out of the tree!" She cried. Erik looked at Peter sharply and noticed how Peter held his left arm to his chest protectively.

"It's nothing, it's just a sprain!" He cried. "I'll be fine."

In no mood for an argument, Erik reach to pick Peter up, but the teen shied away from him. Erik paused despite himself, any irritation caused by worry that started to rise gone.

“Peter,” he said, ever so softly, adopting a tone he hadn’t used since Nina. Peter glanced at him, eyes wide and round and watery. He’s just a baby, Erik thought, no teasing or malice behind it. He held out his arms. “Come here,” he coaxed softly. “Let me fix it.” Peter didn’t nod or inch forward, he merely leaned his head to press it against Erik’s shoulder, which was all the permission Erik needed. He simply picked Peter up and walked smoothly towards the mansion, trying to carry his son without any unnecessary jolts. Hank was waiting by the mansion door.

"Let's take him to the medical room." Hank said, and Erik breezed past him without stopping to indicate he heard. He did head to the medical room though.

He wanted to see his son up and moving, and being annoying and rowdy as soon as possible, after all. That was one of the hardships of parenthood.


End file.
